Pokemon Ranger: Letting Go
by VanitasRyuzaki
Summary: First Pokemon Ranger fic. Review nicely. Summary Inside. This story may contain crossovers between Pokemon Ranger and previous Pokemon games/anime episodes. Possible yaoi in later chapters. Pairings are still un-decided. Characters: Spenser, Joel, Solana, Lunick and future chapters: Archie from Gaining Groudon and The Scuffle of Legends; You'll see his purpose in later chapters.


**Vanitas: Hello Fanfictionists. Sorry for the slow updating on several stories, but I thought you would like to read this while you wait.**

**I'm still struggling with the new formatting of this site and try to make it as easy as possible for my readers to read my stories. hope those who like it were able **

**to read everything clearly.**

**Summary: While collecting an important item under a mission from the Ranger union, Spenser, along with his Fearrow are injured by a mysterious figure that **

**sought the very item the Ranger Leader had been assigned to locate. The figure vanishes and leaves Spenser and Fearrow fatally injured. Not wanting endanger **

**his life any longer, the Union ****dismisses Spenser f****rom his title of Ranger Leader of the Ringtown Ranger Base and his status as a Pokemon Ranger. Unable to **

**deal ****with the loss of his pride, Spenser venture ****away from Fiore and those who betrayed him, and by his side a new friend accompanys him on his quest for a **

**better life. Can Solana, Lunick, Murph, Joel and all of Spenser's old friends help the former ranger see the light again or is it too late for them to save the man **

**they have wronged?**

**May have crossovers with other Pokemon games from previous generations.**

******Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot of this story**

* * *

Lunick and Solana were paralyzed with fear at the sight of the blood-stained figure leaning heavily against the door frame of the Ringtown Base. "Solana...Lu...nick."

The person said before collapsing to the ground from exhaustion and blood loss. "SPENSER!" Solana and Lunick cried, lifting their fallen leader off the marble floor.

Solana held Spenser close, trying her best to keep him warm and leaning his head against her shoulder as she over-looked his condition with anxious eyes. Spenser

was severely injured and his uniform in ruins; jacket cut to ribbons, pants torn to shreds and white under shirt ripped apart, revealing bruises and claw marks against

his toned chest, blood also flowing profusely from a gaping wound on his muscled stomach. His soft green hair drenched with blood, trailing down his forehead and

over his right eye, face marred with bruises and cuts, blood trickling from his bruised lips, breaths growing shallow and strained, and eyes clamped shut in agony as

the pain became more and more unbearable.

"Leader...Lunick get Professor Hastings! Murph, call the medics!" Ordered Solana, removing the jacket of her uniform and pressing it against Spenser's abdomen,

hoping to stop the blood flow or reduce the bleeding long enough for the ambulance to arrive. The blunette felt her heart lurch when the injured man coughed up

blood from the sudden pressure on his stomach. Solana tried her best to keep Spenser from losing too much blood while Lunick journeyed to Fall City to retrieve the

professor. Murph had wasted no time in phoning the medics of Fall City and now watched with great sorrow as his teammate rounded gauze around their leader's

stomach, the wrappings immediately becoming stained with blood. "The ambulance is on its way." He said, never taking his eyes from the older ranger who groaned in

pain. Solana held her leader's hand gently in hers; Murph securing the bandages with a clip after the young girl could not bear the sight of Spenser's blood. "Oh Lunick.

Please hurry." Prayed Solana silently, knowing full well that Spenser's condition would worsen if she and Murph were to move him. "From the looks of how I found

Fearrow outside the base, he had tried to protect Spenser from whatever had attacked them." Murph lightly clutched his leader's capture styler, which he had safely

tucked away in his uniform jacket after Fearrow had been taken to a Pokémon Center deep within Summerland.

"Solana...Murph." The blunette tightened her grip around the weakened man's hand, hushing him softly as he attempted to speak. Solana placed two fingers against

Spenser's lips, but the green-haired man refused to remain silent. "Fearrow...Fearrow is still in...Lyra Forest...He needs me..." Choked Spenser, trying his best to get

up and backtrack to the forest to save his dear partner and friend. He stood shakily on his legs, taking slow, weak steps before collapsing to the cold marble floor once

more. Spenser's eyes began to droop, exhaustion and blood loss finally taking its toll on his weakened body. He had pushed his body beyond its limits; running

through Lyra Forest to find Fearrow help and enduring the pain of his injures in order to reach Ringtown had only worsened his condition. "Hang in there, leader...The

medical team will be here soon...Just hang in there a little longer...Hang...in there." Spenser's hearing dulled to nothing as his grip on consciousness slowly died away.

Solana's words becoming weaker and weaker, the world growing dark as his eyes begun to close. The last thing Spenser's mind processed were the shouts of a young

boy, sirens and the feeling of several pairs of hands lifting him cautiously off the cold tiled floor.

Lunick sat by Spenser's hospital bed as the older ranger slept soundly beneath pale white sheets. He remained in the room long after Solana had left to tell the rest of

the rangers the heart-breaking news. Lunick observed the green-haired man with sad eyes, Spenser's wounds had been treated swiftly and carefully, bandages

wrapped tightly around his hands, more secured along his chest keeping his broken ribs in place, other layers of gauze lined his abdominal region, head, left thigh,

right shoulder, right wrist and left knee. According to Professor Hastings, these injures had been hidden beneath Spenser's tattered clothes until the doctor cut away

the ruined uniform―Lunick could not bear to see the man he admired so much lying in a comatose state. An oxygen mask covered most of his superior's face, and an IV

injecting blood into his veins through his right arm. The doctor had informed everyone that Spenser had required a blood transfusion to replace the ounces of blood he

had lost; however, none of the rangers shared the older ranger's blood type, no one but Lunick who immediately agreed to donate some of his blood to the

unconscious man.

"Leader...I don't know if you can hear me, but we need you. You have to wake up. You've been in a coma for over three weeks...everyone's starting to believe you

won't make it, but...I know you will. I know you'll come back to us." Tears cascaded down Lunick's young face as he proceeded to beg Spenser to awaken. He wouldn't

give up hope; he would not lose faith in that had helped him achieve his dream of becoming a great Pokémon Ranger. "Lunick..." The young dark-haired bluenette

glanced at his superior and saw bright green eyes staring into his blue, tear-filled ones. "Spenser." More tears escaped Lunick's eyes as he restrained himself from

hugging the older male. Their leader was awake. Their brave, loving, strong-willed leader was finally conscious. He watched Spenser quietly as he took in his

surroundings, his half-lidded green eyes flowing with confusion. Spenser looked so lost to Lunick, but the young ranger was grateful that his superior had at last

opened his eyes.

Spenser eyed the white walls of the room with great curiosity. He tried to recall the events that occurred before he lost conscious; all he could remember was a

burning pain in his stomach before he passed out in the Ringtown Base. "You're in a hospital, Leader." Spenser's attention returned to the young man who had just

become a rank 8 ranger. He wondered if his question had been quite obvious, or perhaps the manner in which he was taking in his surroundings had said it all. "Wh-

where's Fearrow...and my capture styler?" Spenser's voice was weak and hoarse, the dull throbbing in his chest being the main cause of his strained words. He titled

his head slightly when Lunick jumped out of his seat, the smile that once dominated the teen's face had vanished completely and replaced with a pained expression.

Spenser felt Lunick was hiding something since the dark-haired bluenette had yet to tell him the whereabouts of his partner Pokémon and capture styler. "Fearrow

is...Your capture styler has been...I'll let everyone know you're awake." Spenser was puzzled; Lunick was definitely keeping secrets from him. The young ranger had

dodged his question, plus the troubled look on Lunick's face made him feel uneasy. Did he say something he shouldn't have? "He looked ashamed of something...I

don't understand..." Spenser felt helpless, lost and afraid. Lunick had never failed to answer his questions and his face was drained of all happiness at the mention of

Fearrow and his capture styler. "I have this strange tug in my heart...like a part of me has been torn out of my soul."

Spencer was in shock. He was trembling, trying to process everything Professor Hastings and the doctor had told him. "Y-you're lying." Spenser tried to fight the tears

threatening to fall, his mind at war with his heart. He could hear his heart slowly breaking, hands shaking violently and throat going dry, he didn't want to believe what

he had just heard. "I'm sorry, Spenser. With a heavy heart, the Ranger Union has dismissed you from duty and your position as leader of Ringtown's Pokémon

Rangers. This accident nearly cost you your life and the Union does not wish to endanger you any longer." Hastings looked sadly at the man before him; his dear friend

was heart-broken, his eyes brimming with tears and form shivering with pain. "The Ranger Union thanks you for your years of service. You were their best ranger and

they wish for you to live a life without danger. Your Fearrow will remain with the Union until its strong enough to return to the wild. Your capture styler will also remain

with them until a new leader of Ringtown's rangers is appointed." The old Professor stepped towards his young friend, attempting to rest his hand on the former

ranger's shoulder, only to have it slapped away violently. Hastings felt his heart throb as tears streamed down Spenser's young face before he turned away from him

and ran out of the room.

Solana and Lunick called out to Spenser, begging him to stop before he re-opened his wounds. Solana began to tire out, her legs threatening to give out as she and

her partner continued to chase after the injured man. Lunick wasn't fairing well either since it had taken all of his strength not break down in front Spenser after the

professor had told the older male the news. Determination filled Lunick's senses and within seconds, the young ranger tackled his former superior to the ground, easily

dodging the punches the distressed male threw at him. Lunick grabbed Spenser's wrists and roughly pinned them to the floor, watching in agony as his former leader

weakly struggled beneath him. He had to sit upon the older male's legs to keep him from kicking him off and running away until he lost consciousness. "Spenser,

please calm down." Begged Lunick, finding it harder and harder to withstand the sight of the man slowly breaking down. "Let me go! Just let me go!" Spenser begged,

tears of sorrow cascading down his face and over the white patch covering a large bruise on his right cheek.

Sadness and Sorrow. Every ranger that knew Spenser was overcome with grief. Lunick's hands left Spenser's thin, bandaged wrists. The young rank 8 ranger watched

in sheer anguish as his ex-leader cried his heart out. (How could they...all these years...all my hard work...how could they just...) Spenser curled in a small shivering

ball, his sobs echoing throughout the corridor of the hospital, ignoring the sympathy that shined in the bluenette's bright blue eyes. Lunick continued to watch the

forcefully re-tired ranger shed tears; he looked so broken and helpless. Spenser had lost everything, his Pokémon partner, pride as a ranger, title as leader of

Ringtown's Pokémon Rangers; his rank...everything Spenser had worked so hard for had all been taken from him even though it was for his own good. The Ranger

Union had made a very risky decision, but they rather dismiss Spenser from his duties as a Pokémon Ranger than to lose him in a mission. The duties of a Pokémon

Ranger would only put his body through more stress and pain; however, the Union would never forget the great things Spenser had done for the World of Pokémon

and those around him. He is a man of passion, a loyal and trustworthy ranger. A ranger who had been worthy of being given the position of leader of Ringtown's

Pokémon Rangers.

Night had fallen and Spenser had locked himself in his old room, refusing to leave the ranger leader's chambers even though he no longer held right to be in that room.

He had gone as far as to code the sliding door to prevent everyone from entering, especially Professor Hastings, Solana and Lunick. He felt utterly betrayed. They had

kept it a secret from him. His two most trusted rangers had been hiding things from him since they moment he woke up, the thought alone made his heart burn with

sadness and anger. Did they even fight for his right to remain leader of the rangers of Ringtown? No...Of course they didn't...Lunick and Solana would have said

otherwise. He had done so much for them and what did he get in return. The Union forcefully resigned him, stating that it was much too dangerous for him to continue

to be a Pokémon Ranger. "Spenser." The green-haired man glared icily at the iron door, Lunick had knocked lightly on the door to avoid bruising his hand; not that

Spenser would have carried if he did. "GO AWAY!" Spenser answered viciously, throwing a medicine ball at the wall and smiling in satisfaction as the sound of Lunick

landing on his backside reached his ears as well as a few colorful words.

"Come on, Spenser. You can't stay in there forever. It's not your place to be in a ranger leader's chambers anymore." Lunick felt his heart freeze, what had he just

done? He not only deceived Spenser by not telling him what the Union had decided after learning about the incident, but now he was hurting the older male even more

by reminding him that he was no longer the leader of the rangers of Ringtown. A second medicine ball soon hit the wall, slamming straight through the concrete and

above the young ranger's head, the color draining from his face as he realized that the ball could have easily smashed his skull to pieces. "I'M NOT COMING OUT,

LUNICK! NOW GO AWAY OR THE NEXT ONE WILL BREAK OPEN YOUR SKULL!" Roared Spenser, hearing Lunick squeak at his sudden outburst before running for his life.

The thought of leaving the room and pulverizing the young ranger for saying that was a tempting idea; however, all Spenser wanted was to be alone. "Stupid, idiotic

punk. To think I actually allowed him to be a ranger. Not only that, but I was considering of passing the title of Ranger leader to him one day." Spenser shook his head

and remembered everything that had happened earlier. He hated everything and everyone, Hastings, Solana, Lunick, Murph, Joel and all of Fiore.

Hours went by and Spenser gazed at the ceiling with a pained expression on his face. Solana had attempted to convince him to come out the room as Lunick had done

three hours ago. The teal bluenette had believed she had succeeded when the sound of codes reached her ears, but the happiness in her eyes was soon replaced

with fear when she noticed the murderous look in Spenser's emerald hues. Spenser may appear stoic at times, but those who knew him well could see the pain he hid

inside. Behind his strong actions and angelic smiles was a man slowly falling into the depths of loneliness and little by little lost faith in the people around him. He

maybe a man of 21, but it was still fairly easy to hurt his feelings and right now his feelings had been deeply hurt by the people he trusted the most. A sigh escaped

Spenser's lips; he gazed at the clock on the nightstand and saw that it was already 2 o' clock in the morning. He needed to leave since he was no longer welcomed in

the base or his own room. "No one would miss me anyway."

The green-haired man packed everything he needed. Clothes, a bed roll, first aid-kit, provisions, pocket-knife, compass, map, water, rope, leather gloves, flashlight,

extra batteries, a blanket, money, coat and hiking boots, and the poke ball he received from his mother from her visit to the Jhoto Region. "Looks like I have

everything." Spenser peeked from his room and noticed that everyone had given up trying to make him come out and decided to leave him be till morning. He crept

along the hall of the base and down the escalator into the main room, a backpack slung on his back and a duffel bag in his left hand while the other held a crutch,

assisting him in keeping his balance on his wounded leg. It was simple and painless...if no one wanted him in his room or as a leader than his presence would not be

missed in Ringtown. Spenser neared the entrance of Lyra Forest, taking one last look at his former home and soon journeyed out of Ringtown and into the forest,

searching for a new beginning. He walked silently through the land shrouded in trees and bushes, the green-haired man stopped suddenly and coughed violently into

his bandaged left hand. Spenser sneered at the blood that stained his gauze covered hand, shaking his head angrily and continuing his journey; noting to take the

pain killers the doctor had prescribed him before turning in for the night even though the sun would rise in a matter of hours.

Spenser settled near a glittering lake, filing his canteen with pure crystal water before building a fire to last the rest of the night. He watched the flames crackle and

illuminate the darkness around him, he knew how to survive in the wild thanks to his father taking him on occasional camping trips and teaching him everything he

needed to know. The former ranger rummaged through his duffel bag and produced a bag of green grapes, slowly eating the delicious pieces of fruit one by one.

Spenser peeked over his shoulder at the sound of rustling bushes; he placed the small bag of grapes in his pack and slowly dusted himself off before tiredly limping

towards the trembling shrubs. He brushed away a few branches of green leaves and met a pair of large, innocent brown eyes. "Where did you come from?" Spenser

slowly reached for the small Pokémon, stopping briefly as to not scare it away and calmly plucking the tiny body from the bushes. He took in the little creature's

appearance once more, concluding that the pointy ears and large bushy tail only proved his theory. "An Eevee, huh? It's rare to see Eevees here in Lyra Forest.

Actually, coming across an Eevee within Fiore is unlikely. You must have journeyed very far to get here."

The green-haired adult held the tiny fox closely to his chest, petting it lovingly and chuckling faintly when it licked his fingers―Spenser smiled at the baby mammalian in

his arms, this little Eevee made his heart flutter with joy. (Maybe this Eevee could be my friend...It's lonely without Fearow...) Spenser placed the lone Pokémon softly

beside him, fishing through the pouch on his hip and pulling out a small pink ball from inside the small bag, he gently pressed the white button in the center and

watched with great tranquility as the golf-ball sized sphere grew to the size of his hand. The poke ball was a a soft pink shade with a big white heart in the middle, his

mother had called it a "Love Ball". This poke ball had been made by an elderly man in Azalea Town using a pink apricon she found in Route 30 in the Jhoto Region.

Spenser had been saving the Love Ball for a special Pokémon, a Pokémon who would become his loyal companion for as long as he lived, and he believes that special

Pokémon is the small Eevee sitting before him. He would miss Fearow greatly, but perhaps it was best for the large bird Pokemon to return to his true home, the

northern area of the Kisara Plains. "What do you say, Eevee? Care to join me in starting a new beginning far from Fiore?" The Eevee gazed at Spenser curiously then

at the beautiful pink poke ball in his hand; its large brown eyes sparkled with delight as it pressed its nose to the Love Ball and instantly beamed itself inside, ready to

accompany its new trainer on a quest for a better life far from home.

Spenser held his new Eevee in his arms as he walked through Lyra Forest in the bright sunlight. The "Love Ball" secured to the belt around his waist and pack against

his back, the duffel bag and first aid-kit secured tightly to the straps of his backpack. He wore black jeans and a royal blue T-shirt it didn't bother him much that he was

not allowed to wear the uniform of Ringtown's Pokémon Rangers, but he had to admit he was extremely comfortable in his everyday clothing. He settled his small

companion on the ground and watched her trot down the trail to explore the forest; he wasn't worried about his precious Eevee getting lost. Lyra Forest was the tiny

fox's home and knew her way around the area very well, plus her keen sense of smell always lead her back to him. The green-haired man meditated in the temple of

Lyra Forest after placing his belongings within a small opening on the wall of the ruins. He didn't know how and why, but he could sense everything around him.

Spenser could see his Eevee running happily around Lyra Forest, snacking on a couple of Sitrus berries and digging up hidden items along the path where they had

first met. "At least...I'll have some form of happiness from all of this." A lone tear rolled down Spenser's cheek as he thought back to everything that had happened to

him the other day, waking up from a three week coma, learning that his Fearow was no longer his partner Pokémon, dismissed from his duties as a Pokémon Ranger

and losing his position as the leader of Ringtown's Pokémon Rangers in the process. "No...I have to forget about all that...The past is in the past...Why bother holding

onto memories of something that had been brought to such a cruel end...I'll put everything behind me...for my and Eevee's sake."

Spenser's blood ran cold when Solana and Lunick came into the forest, their eyes roaming the scenery before landing on him. Red and blue eyes widened in shock at

the sight of the green-haired man, never in their life did they think they would come across their leader in the very last place the duo would look. "Spenser." Solana

took cautious steps towards her former leader, her heart constricting painfully when Spenser quickly back away from her. "We've been looking everywhere for you."

Lunick added, slowly approaching Solana as the young bluenette continued to stare at the older male with tear-filled eyes. Spenser's heart hammered against his

chest, he didn't want to be near the two rangers he once held high respects for, nor did he want to return to the base. He immediately ran the opposite direction of

the entrance, heading deeper into Lyra Forest and hoping to reach the temple before Solana and Lunick caught up to him. Solana and Lunick continued to chase

Spenser in hopes of fixing the broken bond between them and their former leader. The young ranger duo felt terrible for keeping their leader's dismiss from duty a

secret, he had done so much for them and they didn't even try to reason with the Ranger Union in why Spenser should remain leader of Ringtown's Pokémon Rangers.

"SPENSER WAIT! WE JUST WANT TO TALK!" Hollered Lunick, noting Spenser's choice of clothing after his uniform had been taken from his grasp. He had to admit it was

a rare sight to see him wearing black jeans and a royal blue T-shirt. "SPENSER!" Solana cried, watching her leader climb the side of a rocky wall covered with vines, she

flinched when the green-haired man lost his footing on a vine, but managed to tighten his grip on the vine above him to keep himself from falling to the ground. Her

eyes soon shined with amazement at the sight of long grown ears and large brown eyes coming into the view at the peak of the cliff.

Spenser groaned under his breath as the pain in his ribs escalated. He knew that climbing the cliff would strain his injures, but he needed to get away from his former

rangers. The green-haired man almost lost his grip on the vine above after his foot snagged on a loose vine and ripped it from the wall. (Damn...I'm probably bleeding

right about now...if the nausea and sharp pains in my chest and stomach aren't an indication.) Spenser could feel his former rangers watch him climb the wall of the

cliff, a certain bluenette's stare going lower than just the back of his head. (I don't know what's more embarrassing...The fact that I nearly took a fall from a weak vine

or that Solana's staring at my butt.) He smiled when innocent chocolate eyes peeked over the edge of the peak, his little Eevee grabbing onto the collar of his shirt

with her teeth as he dragged his exhausted body onto the platform.

Lunick couldn't help but be in awe at his former leader's strength. The way the muscles in his back had flexed as he hauled himself over the edge of the cliff where a

small Eevee awaited him. He noticed Solana's cheeks reddening after staring at Spenser's backside for the past 2 minutes and continued to redden when Spenser

reached the top of the cliff and removed his shirt, dabbing away sweat that drenched his face. Blood stained the once fresh bandages around his stomach and chest,

more seeping through the gauze wrapped around his hands after removing the crimson soaked gloves he wore. "Spenser. Please come back to the base." Begged the

two young rangers, their eyes filling with shock and fear at the anger in their former leader's eyes. Spenser's emerald eyes sent daggers of disgust and betrayal at

them, how dare they beg him to return to the base when they didn't even want him within the walls of his own room. Solana and Lunick's eyes dropped to the ground

in shame before returning to the peak of the summit and finding the green-haired man gone. "He's hurting..." Solana said, eyes focused on the peak where their

former leader once stood, she turned her attention to Lunick whose gaze returned to the ground studying it with saddened blue eyes. They had been wrong to

deceive Spenser, knowing very well that their actions had disappointed him dearly―Solana and Lunick climbed the summit and followed the only trail that Spenser and

his Eevee could have taken.

Spenser had long left Lyra Forest and found himself in Fall City. He had visited his mother and sister, assuring them that he was alright but leaving Fiore to start a new

life. His younger sister had been sad to hear that her brother was leaving, yet she smiled and hoped he would be happy wherever he went. His mother's eyes were

glazed with tears, but she smiled lovingly nonetheless. "Spenser. I love you, sweetie. I will...miss you." The beautiful woman with green hair tried her best not to cry,

but watching her oldest baby leave Fiore was harder then hearing her son had become the leader of Ringtown's Pokémon Rangers. Spenser hugged both his mother

and younger sister, tears slowly cascading down his cheeks. He would miss them so much, but he couldn't bear to remain in Fiore any longer than he already has. "I

love you both and I'll miss you. I'll come back someday and visit." With a painful farewell, the green-haired man proceeded on towards the harbor of Fall City, ready to

begin his new life in a new region far away from the people that had stabbed him in the back. Spenser greeted the ferry captain and explained his reason for wanting

to venture out of Fiore. "Well Spenser. I never knew that something like that had happened to you. You know I'm actually heading to the Kalos Region to visit an old

friend of mine. If you'd like, I'll take you along." Spenser smiled, his mother had told a lot about Kalos. She told him it was a beautiful place filled with wonders and

Pokémon no one has ever seen before, it was also the place where she had met their father. Yes. He would start his new life in Kalos and explore the region of Kanto,

Jhoto and Hoenn while he was at it. "I would like that very much." Spenser said, following the captain onto his ship and thinking about everything he would be doing

once they docked in Kalos.

The handsome man carried his belongings through the ships corridors until he came upon the cabin the captain had given him. He unlocked the room with a small gold

key and settled himself in before exiting the room and locking it once more. Spenser proceeded to the deck above; he leaned against the ship's rail and gazed at the

city and its people as the vessel departed. In the crowd he saw his mother and sister, waving at him with teary smiles, his heart throbbed in his chest for leaving them

but he knew they understood his reason and would be overjoyed to see him when he returned to visit them one day. Spenser waved weakly at his small family, his

eyes soon catching a familiar face with glasses. Joel. His rival and best friend's eyes shined with sadness and regret, the emotions that sickened Spenser to his

stomach. The green-haired man averted his gaze from his old friend and concentrated on the face of his mother and sister as the ship moved deeper into the sea. He

returned to his cabin once Fiore was nothing more than a piece of land floating on the open sea―Spenser laid silently on the bed of his cabin, staring blankly at the

smooth wooden ceiling. Spenser petted his little Eevee, eyes never leaving the ceiling, he sighed heavily before lifting the baby Pokémon off his chest to change the

now blood-stained bandages around his upper body, shoulder and hands. Climbing up the temple of Lyra Forest had strained his injures and re-opened several

wounds; however, what chose did he have. It was the only thing he could do to escape the very rangers he had trusted with his life, which resulted in them betraying

him in the end.

"Eevee...Do you believe that I deserved to have been discharged from being a Pokémon Ranger and the leader of Ringtown's Pokémon Rangers?" Green eyes met

innocent brown eyes as Eevee shook its head and jumped down from the bed, trotting calmly to her new partner and nuzzling his leg with her cute face. "Thank you,

Eevee." Spenser smiled at his Pokémon and gently lifted her into his arms, settling her onto the bed and discarding the red tinted bandages into the waste basket

before rummaging through his pack for the first aid-kit. After treating his wounds and feeding his special companion, he laid in his bed, pulling the covers over himself

and drifted off into a peaceful sleep as Eevee quietly snuggled into the curve of his neck.

Joel paced around the Ringtown Ranger Base, glaring at the rangers in the room as well as Professor Hastings. He couldn't believe they had allowed the Ranger Union

to dismiss Spenser after many years of service as a Pokémon Ranger. Yes, Spenser had greatly injured himself during a mission from the Union and is easily affected by

the weather in Wintertown but it didn't mean he was weak. All the green-haired ranger needed was medicine and a doctor, and the strong-hearted man would have

been perfectly fine; however, neither of them took the liberty of getting to know their leader. It was irresponsible for a ranger not to know everything about their

leader, especially their personal problems. Spenser was not only his rival but also his best friend and if anyone messed with the gentle-hearted ranger than they

messed with Joel. Not only did the Union take Spenser's title as leader of the Pokémon Rangers of Ringtown, but his happiness and broken his spirit in the process.

Joel was truly disappointed in Solana and Lunick. They of all people should have thought of Spenser and how much he done for them. "I suggest you all think about

what you have done to Spenser. He out of everyone in this room didn't deserve to be discharged." Joel departed from Ringtown in anger, his mind wondering back to

Spenser who had left Fiore only this very morning. He wondered if he should have stopped his rival from leaving the moment their eyes met...but he let him go. The

blonde figured it was best for Spenser to begin a new more peaceful life far away from the people that had demoralized him.

* * *

**Vanitas: Take about hardships right? Thanks for reading chapter 1 of Pokemon Ranger: Letting Go. Rate & Review. Reviews may or may not determine whether **

**I'll post chapter 2. hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. See you next time, fanfictionists. **


End file.
